Tiny Toddler
by HalfafanD
Summary: Ember has turned Danny into a toddler, pluse he's also stuck in Phantom form and everyone had just experienced it! Worst of all, it was all a plan of Vlad's to get the perfect son! Can the citizens of Amity Park protect their little hero? {Being Revised}
1. Little Lump Under the Suit

**HalfafanD: Ember has turned Danny into a three year old! And that's not all! He's also stuck in Phantom form and everyone had just experienced it! Worst of all, it was all a plan of Vlad's to get the perfect son! Can the citizens of Amity Park protect their little hero?**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Danny Phantom, you're nuts!**

**Tiny Toddler**

Everyone gathered in the park, to see another battle between Danny Phantom and Ember. The fight went on for twenty minuets per say and Danny was staring to get wiped out from exhaustion.

"So Ember, how's your boyfriend? Enjoying his butt getting kicked every time he tries to get my pelt?" He asked in amusment. Ember, all though he skin was chalk white, was boiling with anger. She then played another cord on her guitar. A pink fist emerged then smacked Danny down ward.

"And thanks to you trashing his suit, _I_ now have to take his _stupid _assignment!" She shouted in anger. She then played another cord and blasted Danny again. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker happened to be in the crowd and saw this because as soon as Danny was blasted, a worried shout of "Danny!" to make sure their friend was alright could be heard from the ground below.

Once Danny regained his strength while falling, he zoomed back up at Ember ready to strike. Ember went ahead and took this as her opportunity, 'cause what she did next was pull out a shringe and then dodged Danny's attack and flew up from behind.

Danny soon felt a prick on his arm. He turned to see Ember injecting something into him. But before he could attack her, the injection was done and she moved out of the way of his punch.

"Wha-what was that!" He shouted, his eyes and hands glowing emerald green showing he was demanding answers.

"Oh, you'll find out. Believe me, you'll find out. But by then, you won't care, heck, you won't even remember." Ember responded, smirking before striking a final blow with her guitar. The blast forced Danny down and land on the ground. Satispide, Ember flew away.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz quickly ran over to where Danny landed, the group of Amity Park citizens following not too far behind. Once they reached the teen hero, they saw his hazmat suit emty but could spot a small lump underneath.

"Danny?" Jazz questioned as she knelt down and slowly lifted the suit's head hole since the lump happened to be inside the suit. Everyone gasped at what that mysterious lump was.

A small head with snow white hair and big, baby, emerald, green eyes emerged poked out of the jumpsuit.

**HalfafanD: And… we're done here. Ok now guys, you know the drill.**


	2. Cuddle Interrogation

**HalfafanD: HELP! I HAVE NON-STOP WRITING DISEASE! LOL! Got ya! Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still wouldn't own Danny Phantom if it was the last cartoon on earth.**

**Tiny Toddler**

Silence filled the park as everyone stared at the bundle of ghostly joy fiddling with the fabric of the jumpsuit. Apparently, he can do that since the suit was bigger than him. But that really wasn't what surprised them. Phantom had the look of a toddler. After a while of watching the miniature Phantom play with the suit, Jazz finally decided to speak up.

"Danny?" She practically whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. The small ghost's head shot up and looked around before his adorable eyes landed on Jazz. She was surprised Danny completely forgot that everyone was there.

A huge smile grew on the ghost boy's face at the mention of his name. "That's my name." He responded happily throwing his arms up in the air that were covered with the extremely long sleeves of the jumpsuit. Everyone was a bit amazed at the response. He actually sounded childish.

"Come on, Danny. Cut the baby act. Ember left already, you can stop now." Jazz said, annoyed but just as surprised as the others at his response.

Danny stared at Jazz for the longest time, obviously confused at what she just said. Another childish grin spread across his face before he began to rock himself with his small hand gripping his small feet that were covered by the oversized hazmat suit. "Yous talk funny." He said with his slurred, childish voice before he fell into a giggling fit.

Jazz stared wide eyed at Danny. "You're, not, joking are you?" She muttered to herself. Everyone else heard, excluding Danny who stopped paying attention and fumbled with the suit's fabric again. Jazz was about to panic at the fact Danny doesn't remember anything of him being turned into a toddler from his natural fourteen age when she remembered something.

"Danny, look at me," Jazz suddenly spoke grabbing the ghost kid's attention again. She knelt down next to him. _If he remembers his name, then he has to remember me_! "Do you remember me?" She heard a few whispers here and there of people saying 'how would the ghost boy know her'.

Danny stared at her as if trying to dig far into his memory of her. Which is kind of hard for him since he _is_ a toddler. But Danny remembers her. She always talked a lot, it annoyed him sometimes. So he would shut her up by throwing mud and stuff at her, it worked, but then he'd get in trouble. After all, that's what annoying sisters do.

"Spazzy!" Danny shouted in delight and immediately hugged his sister. A look of annoyance appeared on Jazz's face. She hated when Danny called her that when they were little. Luckily, he did stop when he turned five, which means he can be no older than four. She then looked down to see her little brother hug her. He looked too cute and innocent for Jazz to stay mad at him.

Everyone except Sam and Tucker had a look of shock on their face. How in the world did their hero know someone like her? Jazz apparently saw this. "Uhh… I actually knew Phantom when we were little and he always called me spazzy. So I thought if he was turned into a toddler and called me that, it would be obvious that he's no older than four now." Jazz explained. They seemed to buy the half lie. Jazz was actually his sister, but they didn't need to know that.

Everyone around, except Tucker and Sam, gasped, completely surprised Jazz knew Danny Phantom when he was alive; but the toddler didn't notice, Him having a short attention span and being all wraped around Jazz at the moment. Danny pulled away from the hug and gazed up with his cute, green eyes which caused everyone to go "Awwwww…"

"How'd yous gets swo big?" He asked, which in translation said 'how'd you get so big'?

"That's what happens to people when they get older." Jazz responded with giggle. It then dawned upon her that they still didn't know his age. "Danny, how old are you?"

"I'ms this many!" He shouted in delight, bringing up his small fingers to indicate the number of his age. But seeing as it was covered by the sleeve of the oversized jumpsuit, the question wasn't really answered. A small silence roamed the park before Tucker broke it.

"Umm… shouldn't we find a way to reverse this?" He asked. Everyone seemed to agree.

"That really isn't like Ember." Sam mentioned. "She not one to just pull a syringe out like that. Usually, that's skulker's department."

"But didn't Ember say that since Skulker was out of commission, she had to take over his 'assignment'?" Jazz asked, making air quotes at the word assignment.

"Yeah, she did. That must mean she, or Skulker might come back for him. That and someone must have hired Skulker to do this." Tucker concluded.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, both the Mansons and the Foleys watch their kids make guesses of what exactly happened to Phantom. They never would have assumed the things they were. They were sure smarter than they look. They wanted to just take their kids home and forget this whole thing, but the way these kids were acting, it was clear they couldn't even do that.

"Ok, we know Ember's working for someone in Skulker's place. And we assume either of them will be back for Danny." Jazz summarized, gesturing to the Danny who was currently occupied watching a lady bug in the grass. "So, I think that we all should hide him from them." Many citizens nodded in agreement.

"But wouldn't they just track him or something." One guy asked from the group. Everyone also agreed.

"No problem. All we need are you guys. Every hour or so, we could transfer Danny from place to place, there for confusing Skulker or Ember… whichever comes after him. Eventually, we'll tire them out and the guy who hired him to do this will get fed up and come out. Then we could catch him." Jazz explained. She was pretty proud of the plan herself, and she came up with it two seconds ago.

Sam looked a little disbelieving; but when she gazed down at the miniature version of Danny, her face softened and she gave in. "I guess it could work. Tuck, what about you?"

"I'd say go for it." Tucker answered. He then glanced at Danny dressed in his oversized hazmat suit. "But, maybe you'd better get him into some clothes that _actually_ fit him."

"Oh, no problem. My mom still has some of me and Danny's clothes when we were little. I'm sure they'll fit still." Jazz explained. "Oh, and since Mom and Dad are at a convention in Florida for the whole week, we can borrow some of their weapons to defend us."

Mr. and Mrs. Foley then stepped out of the crowd. "He can stay at our place first." Mr. Foley suggested.

"Oh, yes. I even made a fresh batch of cookies earlier. I'm sure Phantom would love some." Mrs. Foley said. Then she made an admiring face toward Danny who snapped his attention suddenly at the mention of cookies.

"I'm sure he will. But first let get some clothes that'll fit him in the meantime." Sam replied. The four (Jazz carrying Danny) moved toward Jazz's car.

**HalfafanD: I know the last chapter seemed rushed, but bear with me please. Thank you. Hey, see that button below me? It's pretty isn't it? I bet you want to click it. Go ahead, click it; I bet something amazing will happen if you click it. You can't resist the pretty button. XD**


	3. COOKIES!

**HalfafanD: Hey! I'm back! Phantom Shooter's already done, so I'm moving on to the second winner on the poll. If you guys want to check out Phantom Shooter, feel free to. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Tiny Toddler**

Jazz finally pulled her car up to the Foley residence. Sam sat in the passenger seat with little Danny sitting in her lap. He wore a small blue t-shirt with a rocket on it and small blue shorts with the same style of shoes Danny usually wore; only smaller. Tucker sat in the back behind Jazz and next to him were a box full of Specter-Deflectors, Fenton-Phones, Wrist-Rays, and other ecto-guns from the Fenton lab.

Danny continued to squirm in Sam's lap; trying to get a better look of the sky.

"Look! Look ats tae stars!" Danny shouted in his toddler voice. "Look Spazzy, look!"

Jazz sighed. "Yes, Danny; I see them." Danny had been like this ever since they left Fenton-Works. Technically, it was Tucker's fault in the first place of how he was so energetic.

Danny wanted something to drink while they were at the Fenton house-hold; but Jazz was too busy looking for clothes that might fit Danny and Sam was too busy gathering weapons. So Tucker was responsible for getting Danny a drink. So he made Danny chocolate milk. Which caused him to be practically bouncing off the walls.

"Wheres awe we? Why is tiss pwetty lady holding me? Whats wiff tae goofy hat thats weid guys weawring?" Danny kept asking while giggling. Tucker scowled at the last one and Sam blushed at the second one.

Jazz didn't answer. She just grabbed Danny and began to carry him out of the car. Sam got out as well and grabbed the box of weapons. Tucker followed out as well. When the three got to the door, Tucker opened it and they walked in.

"Hey Mom, Dad; we're here!" Tucker shouted throughout the house. Sam set down the weapons on the coffee table and Jazz sat down with Danny still squirming in her grasp.

"Spazzy…" Danny wined. "Lets me go! I wants to pway!"

"Not now. I need you to sit still." Jazz said. "This isn't our house. You can't just go running off."

"It's okay Jazz." A male voice spoke up. Mr. Foley emerged from the kitchen; his wife not far behind with a plate full of cookies.

Mrs. Foley smiled. "It's natural for a toddler to run around and play." She set the cookies on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen for some milk.

"You know, I don't believe I've seen Phantom this worked up in his toddler state." Mr. Foley commented.

"You can blame your son for that." Sam commented.

Tucker turned looking ticked. "Look, I said I was sorry; Okay?"

Mr. Foley held a questionable face. "Why? What happened?"

"Danny got thirsty while at my place and Tucker gave him some chocolate milk and I'm sure you can guess the rest." Jazz explained. Mrs. Foley then walked out from the kitchen with a sippy cup full of warm milk.

"Well, it's a good thing that I'm giving him milk." Mrs. Foley said as she set the cup on the table. "He'll calm down once he drinks my homemade milk. After all, it worked well hundreds of times when I did it to Tucker." Sam and Jazz began to snicker.

"Mom! Stop that! And I thought you got rid of that cup?" Tucker said embarrassed.

Mrs. Foley just smiled and sat down next to Jazz.

"That reminds me, did you kids find out how old Phantom was?" She asked.

"That's right. We forgot all about that." Jazz said then turned to Danny. "Danny, how old are you?"

"I'm dis many!" Danny shouted proudly as he held up three small fingers.

"Well, you were right when you said that Danny was no older than four." Sam commented. Jazz then sat Danny down who quickly grabbed three cookies. Once they were gone he went for more.

"Danny; slow down. Do you want to get sick?" Jazz warned. Danny turned, chocolate covering his face.

Danny didn't seem to hear her. It was around that time when there were five more cookies left. But instead of eating them all, Danny grabbed them and went to Mrs. Foley. He handed her one of the cookies.

"Thank you fowr tae cookies." He said smiling then went to everyone else in the room and handed them a cookie. Mr. and Mrs. Foley couldn't help but admire the ghost boy's kindness.

"I can see where Phantom got his hero complex." Mr. Foley commented. Everyone else nodded. Jazz knew this was going to happen eventually, since she knew Danny had a heart of gold; even as a kid.

Mrs. Foley then put on a disapproved face. "But I still don't see why everyone would hate someone as so innocent." She commented. She watched as Danny grabbed the sippy cup on the table and began to drink from it due to his dry mouth of the cookies. Soon, it was empty.

"Danny was framed for a lot of things Mrs. Foley. And no matter how many times he says he's innocent, no one believes him." Sam said.

"Well, I believe him." Mrs. Foley responded.

Just then, a yawn from a suddenly sleepy toddler interrupted their conversation. Everyone turned to see the little ghost boy rub his emerald green eyes in sleepiness. Jazz then picked him up and cradled him in her arms. Eventually, the little phantom's eyes began to droop until he couldn't hold them up any longer. And finally he was fast asleep.

"May I hold him?" Mrs. Foley asked. Jazz nodded and handed Danny over. She brushed some of Danny's snow white hair out of his eyes and rocked him slightly back and forth. "Awww…" She whispered. "Isn't he the cutest thing?"

Several minutes passed with Mrs. Foley continuing to rock the little Phantom. Then Jazz's phone suddenly rang. She put it up close to her ear.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"_Hello? This is Mrs. Manson_." The woman on the other end spoke.

"Oh… hello. Wait, how'd you get my phone number?" Jazz asked, wondering why the heck Mrs. Manson would call.

"I looked it up from the phone book. Uhh… Phantom could come here next. If it's not too much trouble for you of course." Mrs. Manson said; her voice quavering a bit. But Jazz didn't seem to notice.

Jazz gazed at the clock. Almost an hour had passed! Oh how time flies. "Oh, ok. Sure we'll be right over there." And with that she hung up.

"Who was that?" Tucker asked.

"Mrs. Manson. That's the next place for Danny to hide in an hour." Jazz explained.

Sam looked disapproving. "That's not like my mom to help a ghost; even though Danny's a hero."

No one said anything. Sam grabbed the weapons while Tucker opened the door. Mrs. Foley handed the sleeping Danny to Jazz and the three teens walked out and drove away in Jazz's car.

**HalfafanD: There's the third chapter. Please review, no flames.**


	4. Cutie Attack

**HalfafanD: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! BUTCH HARTMAN DOES!**

**Tiny Toddler**

Jazz finally pulled the car to a stop by Sam's place. Sam this time sat in the back with the weapons. Tucker sat next to Jazz with little Danny fast asleep in his lap. Or at least he was until the stillness of the car woke him up.

Danny slowly opened his eyes, only to then unleash a yawn as Jazz grabbed Danny and got out of the car. Tucker and Sam followed with Sam carrying the weapons.

"I'm serious guys," Sam said. "It's not like my mom to actually help me or anyone else helping a ghost."

"Oh come on Sam." Tucker pressed as he and the others reached the door. "You can handle being with your parents. I mean I know you don't like them and they don't like me or Danny; but they're willing to put it aside to help Danny."

Sam said nothing and looked away. Tucker then rang the doorbell. Within a few seconds, the door was slowly opened by Mrs. Manson.

"Oh, hello; come in." She said. Tucker and Jazz went in with Sam not far behind, but not before she gave a suspicious glance towards her mom. Once inside, she closed the door… and locked.

Apparently, Danny was the only one who heard it. His head wiped toward Mrs. Manson. Even though he still had the mind of a three year old; he felt that something was not right.

But then, tons of men in white suits along with Mr. Manson appeared from behind doors and around corners with ecto-guns blazing. The three teens recognized them all to well. The Guys in White.

"You tipped the Guys in White off! How could you do that?" Sam shouted at her parents who were now by the stairwell. Danny snugged closer to Jazz and she held him.

"Sammy-kins; you've been helping this ghost; all this time. This is why you're so rebellious. This ghost has been a bad influence on you and we think that if we get rid of it you'll go back to the lovely little girl we've come to know." Mrs. Manson said with tears daring to fall on her face like a waterfall.

"But Mo-

"Samantha," Mr. Manson said sternly. "Listen to your mother. We can't have you running around with this ghost pretending he's your friend when in reality he's sucking your life energy." **(HFD: LOL! HaHa! I somewhat stole that from Pokemon. There are Pokemon called Litwick, Lampent, and Chandelure that do that. I do not own Pokemon!) **

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz would have laughed at that if the Guys in White weren't aiming guns at them.

"Just hand over Phantom to us." Agent O said commandingly. The only response he got from them was Sam putting the weapons down, grabbing a wrist ray and aiming it at them. Tucker followed suit. Jazz just wrapped her arms around Danny more.

"Not on my life; or if this continues, my after-life." Sam sneered, her lilac eyes showing a fierce intensity.

Sam and Tucker then began firing their weapons as did the Guys in White. Jazz began to back away from the fight slowly; however, she stopped when Danny gripped her shirt. She looked down to see his sparkling green eyes showed with slight fear and worry.

"Spazzy; I's scared." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Don't worry Danny. We'll get through this." She said. Just then, Danny was snatched out of her hands by a Guys in White agent who just so happened to have snuck up behind her. He quickly rushed over to the other agents gripping the toddler roughly.

"I got the ghost." He said. "Let's go." The others nodded but then noticed the little ghost squirming in the mans arms.

"Let's me go youw big meanie!" Danny shouted and continued to squirm. But the agent holding him pulled him up and smacked his face.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. The toddler stopped squirming, but his eyes began to water and his lip quivered. "Dang you're annoying." The agent muttered.

The little ghostly kid's eyes continued to water and his lip continued to quiver. Until he took a deep breath while sobbing and began to cry. And not just any cry, a ghostly cry. Sonic waves escaped from his mouth obliterating part of the house and knocking out most of the agents. Mr. and Mrs. Manson stood there, completely horrified that their house was destroyed **(HFD: See; Masters isn't the only one getting his house constantly destroyed)**.

Danny continued to sob on the ground, even though the ghostly wail/cry was over. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz rushed over. Jazz quickly picked him up and began to try to calm him down by cooing him and stroking his white hair. Tucker stood by with the box full of weapons in his arms. Sam was next to him

"Wow. Guess he can still use his powers." Tucker said. That was when Sam suggested they leave. Nobody objected. They all rushed to the car, Jazz handing a still upset Phantom over to Sam so she could drive, and zoomed off; not once paying attention to Mr. Manson attempting to comfort Mrs. Manson who was sobbing at her rebellious daughter and now ruined house.

**HalfafanD: How was that? I know where they're going next (Well dud! I'm the writer! XP). But I'm not telling you yet. You'll have to wait for the next chapter like a good little reader like everyone else. XD**

**Please review, no flames.**


	5. Paulina the Evil Shallow Witch

**HalfafanD: Ohllo!**

**Danny: It's 'hello'.**

**HalfafanD: Oh; right; thx. *gives thumbs up to Danny***

**Danny: *rolls eyes***

**HalfafanD: Hello! It's finally here; the next chapter to Tiny Toddler! Again, sorry that I didn't finish this sooner; I've been trying to get caught up on Deviant stuff. And, if all succeeds, I might be able to upload my stories there as well. Fun right? Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Danny Phantom, get your eyes checked; cause I don't.**

**Tiny Toddler**

"We've been driving around forever! Can't we just go to someone's house already!?" Tucker's wining emitted from the back of the car. Everyone was in the same seats as before when they were driving to the Foleys. After they left the Sam's place which is now a pile of rubble, they've been doing nothing but driving around Amity; thinking where to go next.

"It's only been like 30 minutes, Tucker!" Sam snapped. "Suck it up and be quiet already!" Danny sat in her lap. He had already cried out all his tears and left a damped spot on Sam shirt and a little on her skirt. He wasn't asleep, and he wasn't still upset. He just stared distantly while clinging on to her shirt as if he would drift away if he didn't.

Jazz continued to look ahead as she finally parked. Once she did, she turned so that she was facing Sam and Tucker.

"Look, we obviously need to be more thouroh about our plan. We almost lost Danny 'cause we weren't careful enough. We need to be more careful on the next house we stop at." Jazz explained.

"But we didn't lose him. Look, he's right there." Tucker protested. Jazz's gaze fell on the daydreaming Danny and then she frowned; worried if something was troubling him. Sam didn't even look as she glared at Tucker who didn't notice either.

"That's not the point Tucker!" Sam snapped. "We could have lost him! You can't just be the careless guy you are and let someone hurt Danny! What would we do if we lost Danny and can never turn him back to normal?!"

Tucker shrunk back fearfully from Sam's wrath. It was at that moment that someone opened their front door to the house that Jazz had parked by. Sam immediately frowned at who it was; Paulina.

The nearly flawless skinned girl shrieked at the scene in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! It's the ghost boy!" She squealed as she rushed by the car and quickly snatched him before glaring at Sam. "How could you damage the poor soul by exposing him to your contagious goth influence?" She then huffed and turned her head in effect.

Sam was about boiling with anger; ready to scratch Paulina's eyes out, cut off her arms and legs and bury her alive; without the coffin.

Meanwhile; Danny finally snapped out of his trance and noticed that the pretty girl wasn't holding him anymore. Instead, a total stranger was holding him. And he remembered what happened when a stranger was holding him. **(HFD: Danny's referring to the last chapter when the Guys in White slapped him)**

And with that; Danny started crying and squirming the Paulina's grip before instantly becoming intangible and falling from her to the hard concert with a small thud. It was then that Sam, Jazz, and Tucker got out of the car.

Paulina reached down in attempt in comforting Danny. "There, there; ghost boy. The creepy goth girl won't hurt you. Paulina will be sure of that." She cooed. But as she reached down, Danny squirmed away over to Sam. He wrapped his body around her; hooking his legs and arm in a firm grasp as he cried out the remainder of his tears in her leg.

Sam reached down and picked him up to cradle him. "You were saying?" She taunted. Paulina glared at the goth's words while Sam held a triumph smirk.

Jazz sighed. "Hey, Paulina; could us and the ghost boy stay here for the next hour or so to figure this out? We kind of ran into a bit of trouble."

Paulina smiled. "Of course! As long as the geeks don't contaminate the place." Sam and Tucker frowned at that last part but Paulina took no heed of it as she skipped inside. The rest followed with Danny and box of weapons.

**HalfafanD: And done… for now. The only reason I'm ending the chapter now is cause of my contest. I need to upload all of my stories first before starting the contest. If any of you want info, please check in my Bio near the end below the 'different names gimmick'. Please review, no flames.**


	6. Late Night Hug

**HalfafanD: Yeah; I'm seriously getting writers-block. What the bloody heck is wrong with me. I suddenly get an idea and then after a few chapters I don't know what should happen next. I need ideas people. And not just for Tiny Toddler. Oh well. If this block deal keeps up I might have to discontinue a story. And we both hope to God that doesn't happen. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own Danny Phantom; get your head examined.**

**Tiny Toddler**

"Can I hold the ghost boy now?" Paulina asked for the millionth time that night.

"NO!" All three shouted in unison. Danny even agreed by clutching tighter around Sam's waist like a life-line. All three were in the living room; Paulina in a chair while everyone else sat in the couch across. Since it was past ten Paulina's parents were already asleep, leaving only the teens and Danny awake.

"But-

"No buts Paulina; Danny doesn't even want you to hold him. So deal with it." Sam snapped, having been pushed over the line a while ago. Danny wrapped himself tighter around Sam's waist, causing Sam to gasp. She looked down.

"Danny, you can loosen your grip now." Sam reasoned. Danny loosened but still didn't let go. He glanced up with those big adorable eyes.

"I's sowry" Danny apologized.

Paulina squealed. "That is sooooooo adorable! Oh please, please, _please_ let me hold him!"

Jazz scowled. "Paulina; even I wouldn't let you hold him. Obviously you made a bad impression on him and there for scaring him."

"But he knows me; he even knows my name!" The plastic interjected.

"Paulina; Danny doesn't know anyone in town in this state. The only person he remembers is Jazz and that's because they once played together when they were little. Even if he does know you; he certainly didn't know you when he was little."

Tucker then decided to cut in. "Uhh… I'm not meaning to interject here; but we need a place to stay the night."

"Fine; you losers can stay here." Paulina sighed.

**HalfafanD: What the bloody hell is wrong with me?! I can't write anymore! I've got writers-block in this story! I hate to say it but if I don't come up with any ideas soon I might have to discontinue it. If anyone has any great ideas on how to finish this story please give me some help. I know the main plot idea but I have absolute no idea how to connect it all. But if I come up with nothing within the next two months or so… I'll have to stop it, but if I do result to that which I highly doubt, I'll put it up for adoption so someone else who's not got writers block to finish it for ya. I really don't want to do anything like that so please help me!**


End file.
